


Put her in the bed with the captain's daughter, Early in the morning

by yousoro_nya



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AAAAAAAH, Drunk Sex, F/F, i cant find any indirect words for vagina, my head almost exploded while writing this, this is the first time ive written smut, you is drunk still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousoro_nya/pseuds/yousoro_nya
Summary: An alternate story for "What shall we do with this drunken sailor" where You and Riko get it on ;>gaaaaaaaaaaaah





	Put her in the bed with the captain's daughter, Early in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is kinda just the same thing from the original story so you can skip it. You'll know where the steamy stuff starts ;)

Riko entered the house with You in her arms. She was swaying around a lot so Riko thought that this might keep her from smashing her face in.

"R-Rikocchi, I-I need to go to th-the bathroooom." You whined.

"Alright, I'll get you to the bathroom," Riko said softly, Guiding You through the house.

"Now stay here while I get you some water," Riko said, patting You softly on her head. As she left the bathroom, she heard You gag and puke. She felt bad, she really did, but it was You's fault for drinking too much. She grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge and ran back to the bathroom. You's head was hanging heavily over the toilet. 

"At least you didn't puke on the floor," Riko said. She crouched down next to You and rubbed her back.

"Here, drink some water," Riko said, opening the water bottle. She held the bottle up to You's lips, allowing her to drink it. Some spilled onto her clothes, but that could be rest of her worries.

"T-Thanks *hic* Rikocchi, I-I love you." You said weakly. Riko smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." Riko said. You was gonna say something but was quickly interrupted when another wave come out of her mouth. Riko rubbed You's back as her head hung over the toilet. Now, Riko needed to get You changed. This was gonna be a struggle.

"Come on, You-chan, you need to get changed." Riko said, helping You up.

"Tee hee, okaaaay." You said, giggling. She swayed around the house until they successfully managed to get into their bedroom. Riko grabbed simple pajamas for You to get changed into.

"Do you think you can get change yourself?" Riko asked You. She just hiccuped and shrugged. Riko sighed.

(This is where it gets steamy :O) "At least try, okay?" Riko said softly. You nodded and Riko grabbed pajamas for herself to get changed into. As Riko grabbed the hem of her shirt, You came around and hugged her from behind. Riko smiled and shook her head.

"You-chan, I told you to get changed." Riko said, grabbing You's hands. You was in the middle of changing her clothes, but she changed her mind instead.

"But, Rikocchi, I need you..." You led off with a giggle. Riko's ears turned red. 

"Come on You-chan, you need some rest." Riko said, turning around. Suddenly, You pushed Riko onto the bed, getting on top of her. Riko gulped hard.

"Buuut, Rikocchiii~," You said lustfully. She kissed along Riko's neck, er well, attempted to. She ended up almost slobbering all along Riko's collarbone. Riko chuckled at You's attempt.

"Hey~ What's so funny?" You said in a low tone.

"Nothing, nothing." Riko said. You puffed out her cheeks and proceeded to pull off Riko's shirt, exposing her bra. You huffed and stuffed her face into Riko's cleavage. Riko stifled a laugh.

"Hey, You-chan that tickles." Riko said with a chuckle. Suddenly a soft moan formed from the back of her throat. You played with one of her nipples through the bra. Riko ran her hand through You's hair.

"Rikocchi~ Can I take this off for you?" You said with a drunken smirk. Riko just nodded and You lit up. She was really trying her hardest to unhook the bra, but it was a struggle indeed. Eventually, it came undone. You hummed in accomplishment and brought her mouth down on one of Riko's breasts. Riko let out a soft moan, making You look up. She moved her tongue around Riko's nipple, trying her best to satisfy Riko. You moved her hand down to Riko's pants, taking them off with some struggles. She moved from Riko's breast, down to her stomach. Eventually, You slipped off Riko's panties. You smirked and eventually, her tongue made its way down to Riko's slit. She gasped as the warm muscle made contact with one of her most sensitive places. Riko pushed You's head down towards her more. You continued lapping away at that general area. Even though she may not have hit the correct spot every time, she managed to continue to get up to Riko's expectations. Riko let out a moan signifying that You has hit the right place.

"Rikocchi~ did that feel good~?" You said in a flirtatious matter. Riko nodded and ran her hand through You's hair. You nodded and headed back down to Riko's slit. You slipped her tongue into Riko, hitting her most sensitive spot.

"Ghh~ You-chann," Riko whined, "m-more." You just nodded yet again and continued with the best she could do. Riko moaned louder as she trusted her hips into You's face. You held onto Riko's hips, occasionally slipping, pulling her closer. Riko moaned louder with every thrust You made with her tongue. It wasn't so hard for Riko to roll into an orgasm.  Her back arched up from the bed as she moaned loudly, hand still on You's head. She was drifted into pure bliss after cumming. She took deep breaths and sat up, ruffling her hair. You tackled Riko yet again and slobbered her lips against Riko's.

"R-Rikocchi... I feel hot..." You whined. She pressed her own crotch against Riko's leg. 

"Mm, alright, I'll help you with that." Riko purred. She left kisses on You's neck as her hand went straight to her underwear. She rubbed You through the fabric, making her moan. She continued to leave slobbery kisses all over Riko's face. Riko pulled off You's underwear, allowing her to have direct contact with her. She moved her fingers over You's clit, making her groan and twitch.

"Rikocchi... p-put your fingers i-innn..." You whined. She pushed Riko's arm down lower. Riko did what she was asked, making You moan loudly. She pushed in two fingers, curling them just enough for You to arch her back.

"Khaaah, R-Rikocchiii..." You moaned.  Riko chuckled and thrust her fingers in and out of You. As You grasped Riko's shoulder, she collapsed on top of her. She came and was drifted into a blissful sleep. Riko chuckled and pulled You into a more comfortable position for both of them.

"Good night, You-chan." Riko said, smiling. She kissed You on the forehead, pulled up a blanket, and fell asleep with You snoring her in arms.

**Author's Note:**

> oof, hope you liked it
> 
> next work is gonna be some cute one-shot, i think


End file.
